I think I like you feelings
by Abcedarium
Summary: they both aren’t sure if they like each other, but when they meet again… will they tell each other their “I think I like you” feelings or will they back away? A.N. curious? Read it!


Authoresses note: this is my first fanfic ever!!! So, do go easy on me! And don't forget, read and review!

**Title: **"I think I like you" Feelings

**Characters/Pairing:** Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, only my imagination… (muwahaha- evil smile)

**Summary:** they both aren't sure if they like each other, but when they meet again… will they tell each other their "I think I like you" feelings or will the back away? A.N. curious?? Read it!!! yeah, summary sucks, but hey, first story!

**"I think I like you" feelings**

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

**'**_**inner self'**_

(This was while Naruto went off to train with Ero-Sennin)

Nara Shikamaru, the laziest shinobi that ever existed in Konoha, was the only in his year passing to Chuunin level. He fought Temari, the prettiest, stubborn and intelligent kunoichi he had ever seen. He didn't know, but he kept thinking about her. He liked her green eyes, her blond four pigtail hair, her sculpture body and especially her delicious lips (that's what he thought, since he haven't tried them yet). Everything was too troublesome for him, but ever since he was a Chuunin, he had more missions than ever! Hokage-sama gave him mission after mission and he was just so tired even to go to the Hokage's office to have another scroll in his hand about another mission.

'_too troublesome'_ he thought every time Shizune-san or ANBU would call him.

(two years and a half later)

Temari went back to Konoha because she was the Hidden Villages of the Sand ambassador, ever since Gaara had turned Kazekage. She had to keep their alliance stronger than ever, by going back and forth, and who else better than Nara Shikamaru to take her around Konoha?

With Shikamaru

"Shikamaru-kun." Said Shizune.

'_hm... What does SHE have for me this time? How troublesome.'_

Shikamaru was lazily watching the clouds and was about to sleep when he sensed Shizune's chakra.

"SHE wants you in her office."

"hn…"

"I mean NOW."

'_Who pissed HER off this time?' _

Shizune, sensing that he was wondering the same question every time she answered embarrassed "I just broke her WHOLE bottle of SAKE, when I tripped and hit the table…"

"ah…"_'that explains everything'__** 'how did she hit the table and knock the WHOLE bottle of SAKE?' **__'who are you? Are you my self-conscious?' __**close, your inner self.' **__'then get back from where you came.'_

In the office, Shikamaru met Temari for the first time, since they saved each others lives.

"What are YOU doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, she's the Sand ambassador, came here for work and you are going to escort here around Konoha and help her in every aspect she needs. Is this understood?" Tsunade said anger in her eyes.

'_I can answer for myself thank you very much'_ Temari was about to answer, but thought better not to bother the Hokage, SHE seemed very pissed off.

"tch… troublesome…" and rolls his eyes.

"thank god, a word that I knew you would say. Hi lazy ass." Said Temari grinning.

"hn" was his answer, while thinking _'why do I have to be the one sticking out with this troublesome woman? _

'_oh boy...with all the hot shinobis Konoha has, I just had to get the laziest one.' _

(In the corridor)

"hey, I want to have lunch. Take me to lunch." Temari said.

'_troublesome AND bossy woman.'_ "go get it yourself, I have something to do." _'which is, run away from you, I don't want to stick with you!' __**'we both know you DO want to stay with her!' **__'shut up! Why did you come back?'__** 'because I thought it was a good time to intervene. Take her to lunch!' **__'just shut up and I will'_

"say what? YOU have something to do? Haha, now THAT is something new. But do you think I would just leave you? Did you even her Hokage-sama saying you had to take me around Konoha?" _'I bet he's just going to cloud gaze, like as if I would let him (evil smirk)'_

He started walking away to his favourite cloud-gaze place. Temari got pissed off for he just turned around and left "don't you turn around when I'm talking to you, boy! Didn't your mama taught you some manners?"

"hn…" was all he could say, because she sounded just like his mum: troublesome, bossy AND scary woman. "what a drag, come."

"don't boss me around, I'm older than you, show respect for the older ones!" she was still furious, he just kept walking while talking _'admire him, he said more words than ever and can walk at the same time. The others would just freeze, afraid of me and my big fan (like Kankuro for that matter)' _

"whatever, if you don't want to eat, that's fine by me."

"oh… so you're going to pay my lunch?"

"I never said I would pay your lunch, just said I was going to have lunch, stupid."

"shut up, pineapple head"

After lunch, each paying their own lunch (A.N. Shikamaru is no gentleman…haha), Shikamaru went to his favourite place, with Temari on his tail, then he layed there waiting for Temari. He didn't understand his feelings when she was around him. He felt strange with her around.

Bouff! She hit him in the stomach, a little above his private parts (ahem).

"oww, why did you do that for? I just had my lunch!" while holding his stomach.

"One: because you're taking the entire place. Two: because I have more important things to do than just lay here. Three: because you're supposed to take me to where I want, not where YOU want."

"One answer for all your three points is enough: because you have to do something important, get your feet to that place and do what you need to do (A.N. it looks like as if she needs to go to the bathroom!!! Ups…) and since you're not going to be here I'm taking the entire place."

"shut up" and she stomped away.

With Temari

'_why is he like this? Can't he see that I think I like him?' __**'Well duh, because one: you're a bossy woman, two: you're a troublesome woman (in his opinion) and three: you never told him your "I think I like you" feelings get it?'**__ 'who said that?' __**I'm your inner self!' **__'ok, thanks for being direct huh? What an inner I've got' __**'shut up, and go kiss him like you never going to live again!'**__ 'go hide somewhere in my head, I don't need you! I can think by myself, thank you very much.'_

She was battling with her inner self that she didn't notice he was following her. She walked, not noticing where her feet took her, and still, he followed her.

With Shikamaru

'_where is she going? She's just wondering around, she still hasn't noticed me. She is really feeling bad, is it my fault?' __**'Of course it is, one: you keep calling her troublesome and bossy woman, two: you never told her "I think I like you "feelings three: go and kiss her like you never going to live again!' **__'what? You're back again?' __**'of course, it seems you're in the middle of a crise. Now do as I said!' **__'why would I? she'll just kill me with her big fan!' __**'scary-cat! Such a cry-baby.' **__' oh yeah, we'll see about that. I'll show her my feelings if that's what making her sad!' __**'that's my boy! Way to talk, now act!'**__ 'Here goes my life and my pride.'_

With Temari

Temari was still battling with her inner self, and believe it or not, inner self won (o.O), so she stopped in her tracks and turned around to run back to where Shikamaru was, when she felt something on her lips. She was shocked! She struggled to be free, but strong arms held her tight. Realizing it was Shikamaru, she calmed and kissed back.

With Shikamaru

'_ok, I have everything planned, let's review it again' __**'we've reviewed it a million times already! Just forget the plan and kiss her! Don't say anything! Show her how much your "I think I like you" feelings are true!'**__ 'shut up. I need to concentrate! So:_

_Plan A:_

_I will call her name, she won't turn around, keep stomping off and I will follow her until she stops. She won't stop, I will grab her arm, tell her "sorry", and she will hit me and go away._

_Plan B:_

_I will call her name, she won't turn around, keep stomping off and I will follow her until she stops. She won't stop, I will grab her arm, tell her "sorry", kiss her and then she will hit me and go away._

_Plan C:_

_I will call her name, she won't turn around, keep stomping off and I will follow her until she stops. She won't stop, I will grab her arm, tell her "sorry", kiss her and she will kiss back._

_Plan D:_

_I will call her name, she will turn around and hit me and leave._

_Plan E:_

_I will call her na' __**'WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!!!! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! HAVE NO PLAN AND JUST GO WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!'**_

He didn't notice she had stopped and had turned around until when his hands were holding her tight and was kissing her _**'when I said go with your head, wasn't really saying the true, but that'll do' **__'you shut up, I'm in the middle of kissing this girl!'_

He kissed her and she kissed back. It was a lovely, romantic kiss that they both would never forget.

With Temari

'_Wow! He did the first move! I'm so happy! I will tell him my "I think I like you" feelings…_

With Shikamaru

'_hm… I did it! And I can't believe I did the first move! By the way, she's troublesome, bossy, scary AND good kisser woman. "_

_I should tell her my "I think I like you" feelings._

With both

They broke the kiss and kept their foreheads together, saying it at the same time:

"I think I like you"

A.N: Well that's it!!!! I finished my first ever fanfic!!!! I do hope you all like it, and that you will review! I don't think there will be a continuing story… only if you guys want it really badly…so you need to review and tell me what you think, good, bad, not so bad not so good, normal… I would like to know your opinion, since it's my first time, ever!

Hope you all enjoyed the story, had a nice Christmas with lots of happy presents! Happy New Year!


End file.
